Audition
'Audition '''jest to pierwszy odcinek drugiego sezonu Glee. Miał swoją premierę 21 września 2010 roku. Po wielkiej przegranej na regionalnych, chór powraca do liceum McKinleya. Szkoła stawia czoła jeszcze większym cięciom budżetu, i pan Shuester prosi swoich uczniów o pomoc w rekrutacji nowych członków chóru. Podczas lata w klubie zaszły pewne zmiany, nowe pary, a także rozstania. Finn i Rachel nie zgadzają się co do nowych rekrutów, gdyż są zaniepokojeni czy to nie zakłóci ich harmonii. W końcu Finn postanawia zachęcić nowego ucznia Sam'a do dołączenia do chóru, a Rachel Sunshine, lecz jej zazdrość sprawia chórowi trochę kłopotów. Will i Sue jednoczą się przeciw nowej trenerce drużyny footbalowej, przez którą Cherrioskom i chórowi zostają zabrane fundusze. Odcinek został wyreżyserowany przez Brada Falchuka, a napisany przez Iana Brennana. Fabuła: thumb|260pxPo ciężkiej przegranej na regionalnych, chór powraca jako wielcy przegrani McKinleya. Jacob robi wywiady z członkami chóru by dowiedzieć się co robili w wakacje. Rachel i Finn zaczeli ze sobą chodzić. Santana miała operacje powiekszenia piersi. Brittany błąkała się w kanałach. Quinn czuje się dobrze po oddaniu dziecka do adopcji, podczas gdy Puck nadal żywi do niej uczucia. Artie i Tina zerwali, a dziewczyna zakochała się w Mike'u, którego poznała na azjatyckich koloniach. Trener Beiste, nowy trener drużyny przekonuje dyrektora by odciął chórowi i Cherrioskom budżet, i dał więcej pieniędzy drużynie. Pan Shue każe dzieciom poszukać nowych członków chóru. Gdy nikt się nie zapisuje, pan Shue przyłącza się do Sue, która chce wygryźć Beiste. [[Plik:Gleeg3.gif|thumb|left|270px|Podczas wykonywania ''Empire State of Mind]]Dzieci wykonują na dziedzińcu szkoły ''Empire State of Mind ''by zachęcić uczniów do zapisania się do chóru. Tłum nie jest jednak zachwycowy wykonaniem i nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Sam i Sunshine są jedynymi uczniami, którzy zauważają występ. Po występie Rachel stara się zwerbować Sunshine, a Finn Sam'a. Jednakże Rachel, czuje się zagrożona przez Sunshine i dołącza się do niej w wykonaniu ''Telephone ''Lady Gagi, by wyrazić swój gniew. Sunshine uważa występ za świetną zabawę, więc postanawia się zapisać do Glee. Rachel mówi jej że odezwie się później i ze złością wychodzi. Później gdy widzi dziewczynę na korytarzu, udaje że chce ją zaprosić na przesłuchania, podczas gdy wysyła ją do (nieaktywnej) palarni cracku. Sam wykonuje ''Billionaire ''razem z chłopcami jako wstępne przesłuchanie i bardzo mu się podoba pomysł wstąpienia do chóru. Wszyscy chłopcy wydają się bardzo lubić nowego. Sue i Will starają się wygryźć nową trenerkę co tylko powoduje jej ból, a złość wyładowuje na Finn'ie który starał się pomóc Artie'mu dostać do drużyny. Trenerka wyrzuca rozgrywającego z drużyny. Shue dowiaduje się, że Rachel wysłała Sunshine do palarni cracku i mówi jej by to naprawiła. thumb|250pxRachel przekonuje Sunshine do pójścia na przesłuchania i dziewczyna śpiewa ''Listen ''z musicalu Dreamgirls. Sunshine zostaje miło powitana w klubie. Sue prowadzi przesłuchania do Cherriosek, lecz nie jest zadowalona z żadnej z kandydatek, zwłaszcza z Quinn. Sue natychmiastowo ją odrzuca, ale dziewczyna i tak próbuje ją przekonać. Wydaje się , że jej plan nie wypalił, lecz wychodzi z sugestywnym uśmiechem. Sue konfrontuje Santane z informacjami jakoby miała ona zrobić sobie operacje piersi, mówiąc przy tym o "ptaszku" (prawdopodobnie Quinn) który jej o tym powiedział. Santana twierdzi, że to nic takiego i dziwi się dlaczego Sue jest wściekła i degraduje ją na dół piramidy, wraz z oddaniem stanowiska głównej chearleaderki Quinn. Santana jest wściekła na Quinn za jej degradacje i atakuje ją na korytarzu. Santana uderza Quinn w twarz i nazywa ją dziwką. Kontynuują walke dopóki Will ich nie rozdziela. Sam nie pokazuje się na prześłuchaniach, poniewaz boi się że zostanie wyrzucony z drużyny. Przejmuje on pozycje rozgrywającego. Will thumb|left|270px|link= przeprasza Beiste. Sue jest z tego powodu bardzo zła, więc mówi ich konkurencji Vocal Adrenaline o Sunshine. Rekrutują ją dając jej mamie mieszkanie i zieloną kartę. Rachel i Finn spotykają się na korytarzu. Dzieczyna pyta się jak bardzo chór jest wściekły za wysłanie Sunshine do palarnii cracku. Rachel mówi mu że powinnien z nią zerwać, jednak on mówi, że to ona powinna z nim zerwać bo już nie jest w drużynie. Dziewczyna mówi, że nigdy z nim nie zerwie, a on się z tym zgadza. Rachel śpiewa ''What I Did For Love ''z A Chorus Line, bny pokazać to jak bardzo jej przykro. Podczas występu widzimy niektórych członków chóru i to co "zrobili dla miłości". Quinn rozmawia z trener Sylvester ze zwycięstwem na twarzy, podczas gdy Santana nieszczęśliwa stoi na dole piramidy. Artie obserwuje jak Tina i Mike tańczą, a Rachel obserwuje członków chóru, którzy siedzą w sali i śmieją się. Piosenki: Empire_State_of_Mind.jpg|Empire State of Mind - New Directions|link=Empire State of Mind Telephone.png|Telephone - Rachel i Sunshine|link=Telephone 20111226014936!Billionaire.jpg|Billionaire - Sam i chłopcy z chóru|link=Billionaire Glee-charice-sunshine_400.jpeg|Listen - Sunshine|link=Listen Whatididforlove.png|What I Did for Love - Rachel|link=What I Did for Love every rose has its thorns.png|Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Sam Getting_to_know_you.jpg|Getting To Know You Tina Ciekawostki: *W tym odcinku Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez), Heather Morris (Brittany Pierce), oraz Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel) zostają wymienieni jako główna obsada. *Jedyna premiera sezonu, która zaczyna się sekcją "Here's what you missed on Glee" (Oto co przegapiliście w Glee). *Był obejrzany przez 12,45 milionów osób. *Drugi raz kiedy Tina Cohen-Chang śpiewa piosenkę, która nie ukazała się jako singiel w premierze sezonu. *Kiedy Rachel rozmawia z Sunshine w łazience dowiadujemy się że pochodzi ona z Filipin. Charice urodziła się w San Pedro na Filipinach. *Samuel Larsen jeden ze zwycięsców The Glee Project był na przesłuchaniu do roli Sam'a. Błędy: *Rachel podczas trwania odcinka mówi, że nie może uwierzyć, że jest ktoś niższy od niej (mowa o Sunshine), lecz w Acafellas Dacota Stanley był od niej niższy. Cytaty: Galeria: 20111228060242!What I Did For Love.png Listen.gif Shut-up-o.gif Tumblr l9mjrjtfzN1qa38qko1 500.gif Eheheheh.gif 2l9kqhyjpg.gif Charice-glee-telephone-o.gif Telephone.gif Tumblr lfe8pimY7g1qcvgjt.gif Tumblr mrweu9uSGX1rf0zmao1 500.gif Glee audition esom.gif Empire-state-of-mind-glee-lea-michelle-rachel-berry-Favim.com-290573.gif 7850303 ry08Z.gif Newdirecrionsesom.gif Glee-season-5-remainder-new-york-city.gif Quinnsantana.gif 201 03-full.gif Charice listen.JPG Glee2.png Glee1-sunshine-listen-hands.jpg Listen.png Tumblr l9794msfhu1qd8trlo1 500.gif BillionaireArtie.gif 20101006192425!Billionaire.jpg Filmy: thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300px Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Drugi Kategoria:Premiery Sezonów